El tango de Roxanne
by Ariadna
Summary: Joumi/Yami...


EL TANGO DE ROXANNE.

Por: Ariadna.

El sonido comienza lentamente… guitarras adoloridas y un violín agonizando, anunciando la tragedia…

Tú estás ahí sentada, con tu provocador vestido rojo, tu falsa mirada de superioridad… 

Hasta que él llega, vestido de negro, contrastando con su cabello rubio,

Te toma suavemente, y te invita a bailar. 

Aceptaste… si, aceptaste. Como siempre haces. 

Nunca te niegas.

¿Por qué? Si no quieres, deberías decir que no…

Pero vas con él, y bailas. Él te toma en sus brazos, te presiona contra él.

Tú no dices nada, le sigues el juego, y pegados el uno con el otro, proceden…

  
  
_ROXANNE... You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong of if it is right_

Él te controla…

Giras, tu cabello volando con el movimiento… 

Vuelves a él, y comienza a tocarte donde se le antoja… 

¡No dices nada!

No te importa ya…

__

ROXANNE... You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE... You don't have to sell your body to the night

Noto con disgusto en sus ojos océano su mirada de deseo…

__

His eyes upon your face

Manchándote con su suciedad, sube sus manos por tus piernas…

__

His hand upon your hand

Se acerca demasiado, y te besa…

__

His lips caress your skin

No puedo mirar más…

__

IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!

¡Que se detenga, por favor!

__

ROXANNE...

Why does my heart cry?

ROXANNE...  
Feelings I cant fight!

Otra vuelta, un abrazo… 

Él te arrastra, tu cuerpo sin reaccionar…

Te besa, te toca, y tú… nada.

Y yo estoy aquí, mirándote a través de mis anteojos, como el idiota que soy…

Sin hacer nada, pues sé que no puedo, y no debo…

¡Cómo quisiera que no fuera así!

__

Your free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!!!

Unos pasos hacia atrás, y tú tu ángulo de visión da conmigo.

Estoy ahí, observándote con desesperanza…

No quieres enfrentarte a mí, y dolida vuelves a él…

Pero aún así, sé que puedes oír mis susurros de tristeza…

__

Yo que te quiero tanto, ¿qué voy a hacer?   
Me dejaste... me dejaste como una paloma.  
El alma se me fue, se me fue el corazón.  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no te puedo convencer   
Que no te vendas, Roxanne.

Te vuelves más lenta, nerviosa después de haberme visto.

Él no entiende por qué no quieres acabar el baile, te obliga a seguir.

Tú no quieres… no quieres nada con él.

Él se da cuenta, y se enfurece.

Te toma del brazo, e intenta sacarte del local.

Te resistes, pero él es demasiado fuerte…

Y ves tu destino llegar…

__

Why does my heart cry?  
ROXANNE!...You don't have to put on that red light

Te lanza contra la pared en el callejón.

Tú comienzas a llorar.

Él te grita, interrogándote.

__

¿En quien estás pensando?

Tú callas, pero luego del primer golpe, dices mi nombre…

  
_Feelings I can't hide!  
ROXANNE!...You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

Te tira el cabello, haciendo que repitas mi nombre como un grito de ayuda…

Él te calla con otro golpe, uno tras otro, uno tras otro…

Le pides que se detenga…_ ¡que se detenga por favor!_

Pero no, él quiere más…

Mucho más…

  
_Why does my heart cry?  
ROXANNE!...You don't have to put on that red light_

Tal como en el baile, te toca donde desea…

Te arranca el vestido rojo, dejando al descubierto tu delicada figura…

Su lengua recorre tus pechos…

Tú no peleas, sabes lo que viene, comienzas a resignarte de nuevo…

¡Quieres que nada te importe!

  
_Feelings I can't fight!  
ROXANNE!...You don't have to wear that dress tonight_

Él ríe desquiciado, murmurando asquerosidades a tu oído…

Las lágrimas dejaron de caer por tus ojos miel…

Vuelves al estado de la nada. 

Y él es feliz. 

Juega contigo, destroza tu cuerpo…

Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para salvarte…

  
**_ROXANNE!!_**

****

¡¡Mimi!! 

¡Quiero gritar tu nombre! 

Pero ninguna palabra sale de mis labios…

Miro la escena… cómo él se ríe de ti, como abusa de ti, como te destruye…

Estás muriendo… no tienes ningún deseo de vivir.

¿Tanto es acaso que me amas? ¿Que quieres reunirte conmigo?

¿Por qué tenía que ser de esta manera, Mimi?

Dejando que el mismo que me asesinó acabe contigo… 

Sé que por eso estoy aquí… esperando el momento para llevarte conmigo, pero…

Pero finalmente él ganó. 

Me sacó del camino, y te tuvo. 

Lo dejaste ganar para estar conmigo…

Dejo de pensar al oír tu último grito…

Y luego todo es silencio para los dos.

****

Fin.

Notas:

Para quienes conocen la canción, supongo que entenderán mejor la tragedia y el sentimiento que hay en ella. A mí me encanta, es uno de mis tangos favoritos, más aún con el toque de Moulin Rouge que tiene. Si hice los párrafos entre la canción tan cortos, fue a propósito, los personajes tenían que moverse con la canción, así que no podía escribir demasiado. 


End file.
